Kaito
Kaito è un vocaloid giapponese creato da Crypton Future Media. Egli utilizza il primo motore Vocaloid e fu l'ultimo della prima generazione, nonchè il primo maschio giapponese della Crypton Future media, con la voce di Naoto Fuuga e disegnato da Takashi Kawasaki. Il nome Kaito fu scelto dagli utenti di Vocaloid, più precisatamnte da un utente chiamato "Shut-up" 'Storia' |-|Kaito= Kaito è stato creato come una controparte di Meiko ''e sviluppato insieme. Uno dei motivi per cui è stato scelto il nome "''Kait''o" al software è stato per facilitare ai non-giapponesi la pronuncia del suo nome. Inoltre sarebbe stato un nome appropriato da affiancare al nome "''Meiko". Nel 2003, la Yamaha pubblicò la sua prima canzone demo, "Kimi no Uwasa (Rumor on Yours)" 3 anni prima del suo rilascio. All'inizio Vocaloid non era ancora un prodotto ben noto e il software di sintetizzazione vocale fu considerato un successo solo con la vendita di 1000 copie. Kaito riuscì a vendere solo 500 copie, facendo di lui un fallimento commerciale. Al contrario, la sua controparte femminile, Meiko, aveva venduto circa 3000 copie solo nel suo primo anno. Il fallimento di Kaito fu uno dei motivi principali per cui in futuro gli studi fornitori di voci per Vocaloid non svilupparono molte voci maschili. La domanda su una voicebank maschile era poco incrementata in quel periodo.Tuttavia, più tardi, l'interesse per Kaito si fece sentire, tanto che le sue vendite ripresero con un buon successo che fece poi continuare il secondo anno di Vocaloid su Nico Nico Douga nel 2008. Dal 2009 fino alla fine del 2011, Kaito fu tra i primi 10 software più venduti della Crypton Future Media non solo concorrendo con le voicebank di Vocaloid2, ma anche vendendo molto più di queste ultime. DEMO:1 |-|KaitoV3= Nella formazione di Vocaloid3, una conferma dalla Yamaha sostenne che il software Vocaloid non sarebbe stato più supportato. La Crypton, però, non volle abbandonare il suoi vocaloid e annunciò su Twitter lo sviluppo di una nuova produzione di Kaito denominata "Kaito Append", che inizialmente era un'idea per Vocaloid2. Questo perchè Kaito '' ormai venne a far parte ufficialmente nella famiglia Vocaloid. Però i requisiti del vecchio Vocaloid divennero troppo obsoleti per i nuovi sistemi operativi. Così Crypton annunciò che avrebbe creato anche una voicebank aggionata della sua voce per il nuovo software, anch'esso progetto per vocaloid2.' 'Riguardo al vecchio software, verrà in seguito ritirato dal commercio, dato che il primo motore Vocaloid è in fase di pensionamento. La registrazione della voce di Naoto Fuuga cominciò nel 9 dicembre 2010. Le voicebank da aggiungere servivano per dare toni diversi al vocaloid e ad ampliare i suoi limiti vocali. Crypton confermò gli aspetti Mellow, Sweet, Solid e Power delle voicebank aggiuntive .Il 17 febbraio 2011, Crypton rilasciò una silhouette temporanea di Kaito Append. La sua silhouette fu la prima immagine ufficiale per promuovere il prodotto, sebbene ci fosse una lamentela generale dei fan, curiosi nel sapere che aspetto abbia questo append. Riguardo alla sua famosa sciarpa, non fu specificato se era trasparente o meno. Per il concorso di canzoni demo Piapro su Len Power, il premio per i vincitori fu un pacchetto informazioni sulle date di Kaito Append e quando sarebbe stato commercializzato. Secondo una voce del blog Priapro, in seguito ai risultati del concorso, i vincitori non ricevettero ( o almeno , non soltanto) il pacchetto di informazioni sull'uscita di Kaito Append, ma ebbero anche assistito alla produzione di Kaito Append. Fu finalmente fatta una versione beta con cui lavorare. Il 13 aprile 2011, 6 espessioni vocali furono confermate dopo le registrazioni, 2 delle quali furono ritirate e le restanti vennero portate avanti fino al raggiungimento di uno stadio alpha. Gli append sono delle performance aggiunte dai fornitori di voce e le nuove aggiunte di Kaito sono state create con aggiunta di un'eco, di un forza e di un tensione nei campioni vocali. Gli aspetti Solid e Power sono stati registrati con nuovi microfoni di alta tecnologia, attraverso una serie di tentativi ed errori. L'11 maggio 2011, Crypton annunciò il ritorno dello sviluppo, che rimase in sospeso per un periodo di tempo, scusandosi del lento sviluppo della demo tanto attesa. Intanto migliorò l'aspetto Whisper di Vocaloid Kaito. Il 28 maggio 2011, il demo di Kaito Whisper e Power, che insieme a Miku English, furono pubblicati su Nico Nico Douga. Inoltre fu confermato l'ordine di rilasci a cominciare da Meiko e Luka Append, seguite da Kaito Append. Il 3 giugno 2011 la demo Story of love and automaton clock fu rilasciata con la voce di Kaito Append Soft in una versione alfa. Kaito Soft Append è stato considerato da Crypton come la voce più naturale di Kaito ed è stato notato per la richiesta di fargli una messa a punto per farlo suonare bene. Secondo Crypton, abbassando il fattore "Gender" al Kaito Soft, fa di lui una voce femminile, che anche se era carina, fu considerato un'errore da parte loro. La voicebank di Kaito Whisper ha avuto molti processi di elaborazione, prima che fosse completata adeguatamente con i relativi miglioramenti. Il software era in fase di lavorazione destinato a Vocaloid2 ma, essendo poi stata sviluppata una terza generazione vocaloid, si decise di rilasciarlo per Vocaloid3. Terminate le registrazioni di Kaito, dopo un lungo lavoro che ebbe una pausa di quasi un'anno, Crypton parlò con Fuuga Naoto, il suo fornitore di voce, dell'immagine da dare all'evoluzione del Vocaloid e sulle sue uscite. Kaito Append fu utilizzato per l'album VOCALOAPPEND, con una canzone che fu creata coi suoi voicebank Whisper e Soft in Destination Lost con un duetto tra lui e Len Kagamine Append. I Vocaloid ufficialmente confermati furono Kaito Power e Whisper, con la conferma da parte di Crypton che il design di Kaito avrà un ringiovamento nel suo aspetto e che la sua voce rarebbe stata resa più virile. ''Crypton menzionò alla possibilità di una voicebank inglese di Kaito, ma lo segnalarono come una cosa complicata. Tuttavia, essi decisero di fare alcuni test e vollero fare un promo di Kaito Append in America per vedere la reazione. Ma la nota fu che una voicebank femminile venderebbe meglio rispetto a una maschile. Dopodiché, fu avviato il progetto. Il 14 ottobre 2011, Crypton aggiornò la sua pagina Twitter nel fare Kaito English. Non molto tempo dopo, annunciò tramite Priapro e Miku FB che Kaito veniva presentato al New York Anime Festival 2011. C'era un rapporto tra i 2 perchè quando il 16 ottobre fu rivelata una demo di Kaito English con la canzone "Top of the World ". Poi su Twitter venne scritto che Kaito English era in fase Alpha e che ancora necessitava di qualche elaborazione. I produttori di Crypton Future Media fecero delle ricerche sulla possibilità di utilizzare e di lavorare su vocaloid inglesi. Kaito stesso fu in fase di elaborazione come un qualsiasi altro Vocaloid mascho d'oltremare inglesi. La società fece un paragone tra i file VSQ con i produttori per vedere come Kaito suonava con i Vocaloid inglesi dell'epoca. Il 23 febbraio 2012 fu annunciato che Kaito era in grado di parlare con entrambe le lingue e si avviò la produzione di Kaito English insieme a Kaito Append. Si fecero numerose fatiche nelle doppie vocali, ma dopo varie modifiche, Kaito riuscì a superare questa difficoltà. Agli inizi del marzo 2012, a Kenmochi Hideki, il "padre dei vocaloid", fu consegnata la voicebank per effettuarne ulteriori regolazioni. Al comicon di New York, ci fu una demo di Kaito english delle demo sul suo V3 e sul Whisper oramai in fase quasi ultimata. Secondo le interviste, il suo rilascio dovrebbe essere entro la fine dell'anno, verso natale oppure a febbraio del 2013. Verso la metà del dicembre 2012, Kaito append fu ufficilmente annunciato per il febbraio 2013 (in occasione del suo anniversario) sotto il nome di "Kaito V3" rivelando gli aspetti definitivi "Stright", "Soft", "Whisper" e "English". Come Luka, anche lui ebbe la progettazione di due lingue in un'unico pacchetto. Il 31 dicembre 2012 fu finalmente svelato il design grafico di Kaito V3. Ai possessori dell'originale Vocaloid Kaito c'è uno sconto speciale che permette di sostituire il prodotto con quello aggiornato con la differenza del prezzo. DEMO: 1/2/3/4/5 'Caratteristiche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Il nome "Kaito" nasce da una richiesta pubblico di internet per trovare un nome a questa voce. alla fine fu scelto "Kaito", proposto dall'utente "Shut-Up". Fu scritto in caratteri occidentali, come Meiko per gli utenti non giapponesi. per motivi sconosciuti, i fan gli attribuirono il cognome Shion. |-|Fisico= Fu creato come controparte di Meiko e il suo elemento più caratterstico del suo design è la sua sciarpa blu. |-|Relazioni= Alcuni catalogano Kaito come il fidanzato di Meiko, sia perché sono i primi vocaloid giapponesi, sia perché sono gli unici vocaloid giapponesi del primo software. Altri ancora, invece, lo accoppaino a Miku, dato che fu rivalutato al rilascio della vocaloid. |-|Carattere= Secondo molti fan, il carattere di Kaito è dolce, a volte un pò ingenuo, a volte molto amichevole. Quasi sempre messo coi piedi in testa da Meiko. Adorante pazzo di gelati, un pò imbranato ma anche molto onesto. Alri ancora invece lo considerano un pervertito. La sua età non è definita. Nel manga di KEI, ovvero Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix, lui è rappresentato come un'uomo di mezz'età ma secondo una rivista, l'autore non definisce l'età. 'Vendite e Marketing' Crypton non specificò il suo carattere e il suo profilo, tranne che era un'illustrazione come Meiko, in modo da dare un certo fascino al software di sintetizzazione vocale. Fu poi una fonte di ispirazione per le boxart dei vocaloid successivi, in modo da favorire la creatività dell'utente sulla base di un cantante per ciascun utente. *Kaito Festival 2010 *Kaito Festival 2011 *Kaito Festival 2012 |-|Merchandising= 'Manga' Kaito compare nel manga di KEI, "Hatsune Mix" 'Album' Kaito fu rilasciato per la prima volta nell'album "HISTORY OF LOGIC SYSTEM" neol 2003, attraverso una sua voce prototipo nella canzone Ano subarashi ai wo mou ichido " (That Wonderful Love Once More), cantata insieme a Meiko. Tale album fu rilasciato un'anno prima di Meiko e ben 3 anni prima del rilascio ufficiale di Kaito. In seguito ci furono innumerevoli album con le sue canzoni. Una delle case discografiche più famose che tratta soprattutto gadget nei suoi album è certamente la Exit Tunes, che insieme alla famosa "Famiglia Vocaloid", composta da Miku, i Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi e IA, crea album con le loro canzoni più celebri. Tral e sue discografie più celebri, ricordiamo l'album "AO, Kaito compilation Album. Fu pubblicato anche nell'album "The Vocaloid", per festeggiare l'arrivo di Vocaloid3. 'Figure' Kaito ebbe delle Nendoroid, ovvero delle statuine con la sua immagine. Essendo il più recente della prima generazione Vocaloid, vendette particolarmente bene. Le Nendoroid ebbero una forte domanda, tanto che vennero poi seguite ad una seconda riedizione. Ebbe pure delle Pullip Doll. Ci fu anche una figure di Kaito fatta dai fan. 'Videogiochi' Kaito fece la sua apparizione nei videogiochi Hatsune miku Project diva 1, 2, Extend, "F" e Project Mirai |-|Eventi= 'Compleanno' Nel 2012 Crypton Future Media proclamò il "Compleanno di Kaito '12". Questo durò l'intera settimana che comprendeva le sue date di uscita (il 14 e il 17 febbraio) 'Concerti' Il 17 marzo 2012, al MikuParty live 2012 tenuto al Tokyo Dome, durante il concerto, nel stupore dei fan, Kaito fece la sua comparsa, cantando in pubblico la canzone Pane Dhiria, esibendosi in un balletto. La folla fu entusiasta per questa sua primissima apparizione in un live così prestigioso. Poi comparì anche al Ultra Party 2012 dove cantò nel "Alice in Musicaland Bad and Night " |-|Altro= 'Anime' In "Sayonara Zetsubo sensei" Kaito viene visto in fila per le audizioni nel ruolo di Meru Meru insieme ad Hatsune Miku. 'Voicebank' La voce di Kaito, nonostante sia della prima generazione vocaloid, è ancora tra i più celebri personaggi dei vocaloid. Questo grazie alla fama di Miku che lo aiutò a salire di popolarità. Sia Meiko che Kaito ebbero diversi progetti di programmazione rispetto ai vocaloid della seconda generazione di Crypton Future Media. Kaito è il maschio progettato per essere la controparte di Meiko all'interno della loro serie. Entrambi furono progettati per essere delle voci professionali per musicisti professionisti. 'Voicebank Kaito V3' Il suo paccheto V3 serve a sostituire la vecchia voce di Vocaloid e anche per aggiungerne di nuove. La Crypton sentì il bisogno di annunciare un suo aggiornamento, dato che le nuove tecnologielo stavano rendendo un prodotto vecchio e obsoleto. Inoltre nelle nuove versioni si vorrebbe aggiungere in lui la tecnologia Triphone che gli permetterebbe di suonare in modo più reale. Il suo aggiornamento a Vocaloid 3 aggiunse il triphones, una voce più virile per il vocaloid e poprattutto la possibilità di utilizzare la sua voce in Vocaloid3 senza fare ricorso al vecchio software con aggiunta della lingua inglese. Rispetto ai vecchi append, non ha bisogno della voce prededente come un'expasion pack e non ha il nome "append". |-|Straight= |-|Soft= |-|Whisper= |-|English= 'Popolarità' Al suo rilascio, Kaito risultò un vero e proprio fallimento commerciale e pochi avevano interesse per lui. Però poi diventò il più popolare tra i Vocaloid maschi, sia in giappone che in occidente. Nonostante sia di un software ormai in pensione, Kaito ebbe un riadattamento per Vocaloid3, in modo da far continuare la sua fama in software più recenti e più funzionali. La storia di questo improvviso cambiamento di opinione fu nel 16 settembre del 2007, quando un'utente, Tatsumi, caricò una canzone parodia chiamanta "Una richiesta da Hatsune" ispirata dall'anime "Higurashi no naku koro ni" su Nico Nico Douga. Durante quel periodo, Miku era estremamente popolare nel sito, eppure quasi nessuno conosceva Kaito e le sue canzoni. Il video cominciò con le parole "Qualche volta per favore richiama -KAITO-". Miku rispose "Dove sei e cosa stai facendo ora?", presa dalla canzone "Dear you " cantata da lei. 4 ore più tardi, un'utente, Ice-P inviò il video risposta, "Una risposta per Hatsune" in cui Kaito risponde "Si? Stavo mangiando un gelato!" e poi segue la canzone "Ice Cream" (orinariamente cantata da Saeko Shuu nel 1960). A fine video Kaito dice "Miku, il gelato lo si può mangiare insieme la prossima volta" . Questa fu la reazione che suscitò l'interesse della gente vedendo i due video. Al culmine delle sue vendite, Kaito era nella top10 dei Vocaloid Crypton più popolari nella classifica dei 2 software,. In altri casi, era ancora più popolare rispetto ai Vocaloid2 Append di Miku e dei Kagamine. Kaito riuscì ad essere nelle prime 6 posizioni tra i Vocaloid più popolari in alcune liste. Kaito è stato il 6° Vocaloid più visitato con 1561894 visualizzazioni e 118479 mylist. Kaito era il 3° Vocaloid più popolare con in media 414 visualizzazioni e 19 mylist. 'Curiosità' * Dal momento che Kaito è stato rilasciato in 2 date diverse, dalla Yamaha il 14 febbraio e dalla Crypton il 17, alcuni fan festeggiano l'anniversario di Kaito con tutto il periodo del rilascio del Vocaloid, ovvero dal 14 fino al 17 febbraio. *Al suo aggiornamento, Kaito passò al di sotto delle voicebank in fase di sviluppo. Questo perchè, anche se Crypton era ancora un'azienda veterana nell'investire soldi nel progetto Vocaloid, non aveva tanta esperienza con le voci dai toni maschili come quella di Naoto Fuuga. Ciò era dovuto al fatto che tutti i vocaloid destinati al mercato erano costituiti da voci femminili. *A causa della sua riscoperta nel 2008, Kaito è spesso raffigurato con un gelato. *Alcuni fan differenziano Kaito nelle versioni 1.0 e 1.1, creando così 2 Kaito gemelli. Ma sono pochi quelli che considerano la minima differenza. *Il modello MMd più famoso di Kaito è quello di Animasa. Anche quello di Mamama riscosse molto successo. 'Riconoscimenti' *Primo Vocaloid giapponese maschile *Prima Voicebank che fu annunciata come un fallimento con un seguito di riabilitazione di fama *Uno dei Vocaloid più famosi *Ultimo Vocaloid della prima generazione *Primo Vocaloid ad essere aggiornato *Ultima voicebank di Vocaloid *Unica voicebank giapponese maschile di Vocaloid 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Boxart= Kaito V1 boxart.png|Vocaloid Kaito Kaito_v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Kaito V3 |-|Immagini originali= Ofclboxart_cfm_Kaito-illu.png|Disegno per boxart di Kaito Illu_Vocaloid_Kaito_Append.jpg|Silhouette di Kaito Append KaitoAppendshou.gif|Altre silhouette di Kaito Append Kaito bg.jpg|Silhouette ufficiale di Kaito tumblr_mfwqtemUV81r4gepxo1_500.png|Immagine per Boxart Kaito V3 kaito design.jpg|Design Boxart di Kaito Kaito logo.png|Logo di Kaito kaito_logodg.png|Logo KaitoV3 sdfasd.png|Logo Kaito Straight efer.png|Logo Kaito Soft ada.png|Logo Kaito Whisper dwwe.png|Logo Kaito English |-|Prodotti= kaito3_02.jpg|Figure di Kaito fatta dai fan 68160e4b31a73b314e02cf945597f8ed.jpg|Nendoroid di Kaito 41BPJMVMMGL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Album "History of Logic" 5636957020110418150858017.jpg|Album "AO - Kaito Compilation Album" nendoroid-cheerful-japan-pre-painted-pvc-figure-kaito-cheerful-ver-2.jpeg|Nendoroid di Kaito Cheerful |-|Eventi= Kaito_live_vocaloid_concert_by_hellomuffykitty-d4s8p0k.jpg|Kaito durante un Concerto Live |-|Altro= 0110020000072.jpg|Naoto Fuuga, fornitore di voce di Kaito 1000px-10thplace.png|Classifica dei prodotti più celebri e venduti di Crypton. Kaito è al 10° posto resize_16.jpg|Kaito nel manga "Hatsune Mix" KaitoByAnimasa.jpg|Modello MMD di Kaito (da Animasa) tumblr_m66t11hsk11ry6z70o1_500.png|Modello MMD di Kaito (da Mamama) Kaito_Project_DIVA_2nd_by_willianbrasil.png|Kaito in Project Diva |-|Fan= *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid 'Voci Collegate'